Thank You, Phantom
by JuneLuxray
Summary: After Danny saves Dash, he falls unconscious from being attacked. How will Dash react to seeing his hero is really his punching bag? One-Shot. NOT a slash. Some DxS.


Dash marched angrily through the halls of Casper High. He had a day- a bad one. First, he failed five tests, he had a massive headache, and he hadn't beat up anyone today!

Sighing, the jock went through his locker, putting away books he didn't need for the night away. Slamming it shut and startling a few students around him, he continued to march on.

Soon, he saw someone with black, messy hair and blue eyes talking to a goth. Dash grinned cruelly. _"Sweet relief."_ Dash thought. Continuing his way through, not caring if he knocked over a nerd or two, he soon found his way up to Danny after Sam had said good-bye, and Danny noticed Dash. He frowned.

"Great. Get this over with, will ya? I gotta go do something." Danny said, not fearfully, but more annoyed.

Wait, annoyed? Danny didn't even care that Dash was about to stick him in his locker. Dash growled.

"What could a nerd like you be doing that's so important?" Dash asked, crossing his arms. Danny snorted.

"Like it's any of your business. Now, are you gonna beat me up already and walk off laughing, or what?" Danny asked, a bit grouchy.

"Maybe it's not my business, but I intend to know anyhow." Dash said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Please. Like I'd tell you." Danny said. Dash snorted, and picked him up by the shirt, and stuck him in his locker, slamming the door on him. Danny waited for Dash to go, and right before he was about to phase out, the lights went out, other than a few flickering florescent lights dimly shining. His ghost sense went off, he heard people scream and run out of the building. Thinking no one was there any longer, Danny transformed and escaped the locker, and turned his head back and forth to look for the ghost, his white hair messily flailing all over the place, his green eyes glowing fiercely among the flickering dimness of the room.

He then heard some screaming coming from the gym, and he flew, not stopping for a second.

* * *

Dash proudly strut off after sticking Danny in his locker. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad.

But he was stopped by the uncomfortable florescent lights flickering, and as he turned around, he saw a large, mechanical ghost appear in the room. People screamed and fled out the doors, and Dash was about to whirl around, as well, to escape and hope Danny Phantom would come soon. Just as he was about to turn to the nearest door, running out and screaming at the top of his lungs, he felt something hard and cold grab his shoulder.

Praying it wasn't what he thought it was, Dash turned his head to look behind him, and saw the mechanical ghost grin at him.

"You're not going anywhere, human. You're bait for the ghost child." He said, griping his arm and flying off, Dash screaming at the top of his lungs.

The ghost phased him into the gym, and, with Dash stills screaming, he flailed about, hoping the ghost would lose it's grip.

It didn't. The ghost just rolled his eyes at Dash, his green, flaming Mohawk making it even more unsettling to Dash. Dash screamed even louder- this time to attract help, if any was around.

* * *

Danny flew at top speed through the smelly, dirty halls, with bits of blackened gum left by inconsiderate kids on the floor of the high school, turning a few bends, closer to the gym. He phased in, and looked around. Dash looked down at the ghost boy.

"Danny Phantom! Up here...!" Dash shouted. Danny looked up and paled at the sight of Skulker holding Dash by the arm. Skulker began to shake Dash back and forth.

"You wanna save a pitiful human, ghost child? Come and get him!" Skulker shouted. Danny frowned and flew forward, grabbing Dash and setting him down, briefly telling him to run, and flying up to Skulker, ready to strike the first punch. Skulker deflected the attack, and grabbed Danny by the throat. As Danny squirmed and gasped for air, Skulker grinned. He electrocuted Danny, who screamed in pain, and threw him against the bleachers. Danny hardly remained conscious as Skulker flew forth, and smiled malevolently.

"Now, your pelt is mine, ghost child..." Skulker said, releasing a glowing green blade from the wrist of his exoskeleton, and was about to slit Danny's throat.

Dash was about to flee, but as he saw the ghost about to kill his hero, Dash snapped. No one hurt Danny Phantom. He snarled and grabbed a stray football left on the ground by some sloppy ball keeper. Despite not knowing how to hunt ghosts, Dash DID know how to throw a football long and hard. Aiming for the neck, Dash readied his throw, and chucked it at Skulker's neck. To his surprise, the head fell off from the impact, revealing to the not-so-smart Dash that it was a mechanical head. The rest of the exoskeleton fell limply, the sword being left without innocent blood on it. Dash saw two green little squirming legs at the bottom of the head.

Going and picking out what was in there, wincing in disgust, he pulled out a small, green, blob-like ghost with tiny, little green arms and legs. Skulker flailed about, shouting in a squeaky, high pitched voice 'I am the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!'. Dash snickered a little, and began flicking the helpless ghost back and forth for a moment, before a bright blue light came and took it, sucking it back, as Dash watched as Danny Phantom used his thermos to suck the little guy in, and then capping it. Danny didn't look good- he had some scratches here and there from being thrown, plus some scars from being electrocuted. He also looked wiped out, ready to faint. Dash ran forward and knelt down, examining him.

Danny tried to stay awake, before he finally slumped over from exhaustion, asleep. Dash frowned, and turned, ready to go get a first aid-kit from the nurse's office, before two bright blue rings formed and separated, going up and down. Dash watched, and his jaw dropped at seeing the upper shirt. When the transformation was complete, Dash was no longer looking at Danny Phantom, super-powered hero of Amity Park.

Who he was looking at was his weak, clumsy, favorite punching bag, Danny Fenton. Dash gaped dumbly for a moment. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, opening them and looked at Danny again, who was still his favorite punching bag instead of his greatest hero.

Shaking his head, Dash blinked repeatedly a few more times at the boy, hoping to open them and see the ghost boy again. But all he saw was the boy he beat up daily, bruised and unconscious instead.

"No...Way..." Dash mumbled. "Uh-uh. This can't be right...I'm dreaming. You're dreaming, Baxter." Dash said to himself, pinching his arm to check if he was dreaming. Upon feeling small pain from it, Dash paled even more.

"This...Isn't...A...Dream...Oh my God...F-fenton's P-phantom! Holy..." Dash stopped himself, and looked at Danny again.

"Well, I guess I can at least cover up this cuts. Maybe when Fenton- if it really is Fenton- wakes up he can give me some answers..." Dash muttered. He sat down next to Danny, waiting for him to wake up.

After about thirty minutes, Danny stirred.

"Ugh...What hit me?" He asked, rubbing his head. He didn't open his eyes, but froze upon hearing, 'Fenton?' from his left.

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned and froze again at the sight of Dash. Looking down at himself, and then back to Dash, his eyes were wide.

"D-dash! W-what did you s-see?" Danny asked. Dash shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing much...Just Danny Phantom turning into you." He said smugly. Danny's jaw dropped.

"I-I...Are you going to tell anyone?" Danny hissed. Dash shrugged.

"As long as you give me answers, no." Dash said. Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Dash said, putting out his hand to confirm it. Danny stared at it for a minute, before shaking it warily. Taking a breath, he laid back again.

"Alright...Whaddya wanna know?" He asked, placing a hand on his forehead tiredly. Dash shrugged.

"Well, how did you become a ghost in the first place?" Dash asked. Danny blinked, then looked away.

"Half-ghost, actually. Half human half ghost hybrid." Danny muttered. Dash gaped.

"How's that even possible?" Dash shouted. Danny winced.

"Relax, I'll tell you. It started with my parent's ghost portal. It was supposed to link to the Ghost Zone, but after they failed in getting it to work, Sam encouraged me to take a look inside. I agreed, and I went in, accidentally pushing the 'on' button my parents put inside by accident. The portal charged up, zapping me in the process. Needless to say, it _hurt_. But, we think it messed up my DNA strands, making me half-ghost." Danny said. Dash was gaping again.

"Ow. Well, what super powers do you have?" Dash asked liked a little child. Danny resisted a laugh.

"Well, invisibility, intangibility, ecto-blasts, ice powers, flight, overshadowing-"

"Wait, what's overshadowing?" Dash asked. Danny shrugged.

"I can take over a person-or thing's- body." Danny said. Dash looked astonished, slightly jealous. Danny continued.

"And some others, but my most powerful is the Ghostly Wail." Danny said. Dash cocked his head.

"Demonstration, please?" He asked. Danny shook his head.

"No. I only use that in dire situations- besides, if I was to use it now, the entire school would be destroyed." He said. Dash's mouth was ajar.

"Dannng. Well, can I at least see one of the ice powers? Don't believe I've seen those before..." He said. Danny smiled, and created a small ice shard in his hand. Dash looked at the beautiful little crystal, and Danny shrugged.

"You can have it if you want. It never melts." Danny said. Dash looked overjoyed.

"Really?" He said. Danny laughed.

"Yeah, really." He said, dropping it into Dash's hand. Dash looked up thankfully at Danny.

"Thanks, dude. I promise I won't tell anyone." Dash said. Danny smiled.

"Thank you, Dash. Oh, crud...I'm late for my date with Sam! Oh great, she's gonna kill me..." Danny said, looking at the clock on the wall. Dash smirked.

"I knew you and the goth would get together. Just tell her it was my fault. Bye, Fenton. Or should I say,_ Phantom_?" Dash said. Danny only transformed to fly, and waved as he left. Dash went back to staring at the little crystal in his hand.

"Thank you, Phantom..."

**Yay for revelation one-shots. Ta-da. I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. Please review.**


End file.
